Large-scale networked systems are commonplace platforms employed in a variety of settings for running applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center (e.g., physical cloud computing platform) may provide a variety of services (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.) for a plurality of customers simultaneously. These large-scale networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout the data center or throughout multiple data centers in a region or multiple regions across the globe. Resources can resemble a physical machine or a virtual machine (VM) running on a physical node or host. In this regard, data centers provide computing systems and associated components that can support compute and storage operations for a variety of compute workloads and operations.
In general, customers of a distributed computing environment (tenants) use the resources of the distributed computing environment. Such resources may include one or more physical or virtual computing machines that include various computer files such as operating system images and virtual machine extensions that support various software applications. For example, tenants may deploy virtual machines to the distributed computing environment using a particular operating system image. Over time, publishers of these computer files may implement version updates, security updates and other fixes. As such, processes to support updates to operating system images and other computer files relied upon by tenants are integral to the provision of distributed computing resources.